So Much for My Happy Ending
by Bryjin
Summary: Draco has a hard time, and is in love with the one person he cannot get. (Harry.) Look inside for more.
1. Entry

**So Much for My Happy Ending**

**Note:** As some people may notice, this story has been up before. Unfortunately it was taken of net after chapter 3, because the summary wasn't G-rated. For the one's who reviewed and liked my story, I'm sorry it didn't get up again sooner. Enjoy. Sorry if you are one of those who have been waiting for updates. But now I'm on it again.! Read and review, the other chapters will be up soon. An excuse for the lame summary, but my story was deleted because my summary wasn't G-rated. So .. EXCUSES.!

**Summary:** The only thing holding Draco from letting go at life, is his love for Harry, and when Harry offers Draco friendship, Draco sees the light. What he doesn't know it's all part of a plot.. I've been told it's funny and romantic.

**WARNING**: This is R-rated because of "detailed" SEX, (SEX between MALE x MALE).! Don't like, don't read, I am not forcing you. Spoiler for "Harry Potter –and the Order of the Phoenix. I look forward to new reviews.!

**This chapter is dedicated to my lovely (and distracting irritating) sister, Gry. Who made me give this a second chance. Thanks sis.!**

Part one:

Entry 

A silent summer rain was falling on the Hogwarts ground. The great hall was filled with laughter and spread talking, among new and old students. Everyone was happy to see each other again, after the summer break. Well, someone wasn't exactly happy..

Draco sat sulking at the Slytherin table, sticking to his food. He kept casting glances at the Potter boy and his to friends –Weasel and Mudblood. "The golden boy" had changed over the summer, he had gone a bit taller, the black hair was messy in a new shining way, somebody had finally bothered to give him regular close. That body, and those emerald eyes.. And then, as everybody else, he had just grown older. He was hot –no doubt about that.

Draco himself couldn't complain either; the pale blond was slightly muscular, quite tall, and the cold grey-silver eyes were devastating. But other than that life hated him. The punches his father had given him, had left bruises all over his body. And then falling in love with the one person, he absolutely couldn't get. No life wasn't easy on Draco..

"Mate, now is that ferret starring at you again.." Ron said, wondering how much food, he could keep inside his mouth, at the same time. "I couldn't care less. And .. I am quite gorgeous." Harry laughed, to his best friend. Though he hadn't spent his summer at the Dursleys, Grimmuald Place 12 was oozing with memories of his dead godfather. He was extremely happy to be home.

"You know, he hasn't been his same old." Ron choked. "Yeah, I know.." actually Harry was a bit concerned. He couldn't hate Malfoy, just couldn't.

"He hasn't insulted us ones!" Ron scowled in some more food, then continued; "I almost miss It.." Harry smiled at Ron, and the two guys burst'ed out with laughter.

Draco watched the two guys laugh. He was a little jealous, -okay a lot, he admitted to himself. Harry had friends, true friends, people who loved him.

Nobody liked Draco for the person he was. Or maybe his mom once did. He couldn't blame her anything. The only happiness in her life was a bottle of Rum. The only thing that kept Draco, from giving up, was his love to Pot- Harry. And then again, that was what started the whole thing. Lucious had always been, well, cold, and kept a strong discipline. But something snapped when he found out that his son, the Malfoy heir, was gay.

Draco was even jealous of Weasel and mudblood's endless fights.

Everyone could see they loved each other. But maybe, -maybe he could be Harry's friend. A smile spread over the pale face.

"I think he's got a bit of a crush on you, Harry.." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"You're not serious! Right?" Ron and Harry asked, as with one mouth.

"Well, yeah, I am!"

The two boys looked questioning at her: "Not Malfoy." Ron stated.

"Oh, get over it! The way he looks at Harry, and he's been polite and all." Hermione sounded so sure, and of some odd reason called love, Harry felt warm and happy.

"Your not blushing are you?" before Harry could answer, Ron continued: "Whatever mate, he's hot and all.." Hermione just stared shocked at him. "He is! But also an arrogant prat. This gives us an great opportunity!"

"Which is..?" Harry said.

Ron beamed at Harry: "It means we have a hell of a chance to get revenge!" Ron's cheeks heated: This was a bloody brilliant idea! "You pretend to love him back, and then dumps him!"

"Amm, Ron, I'm not sure I want to do that.." Harry looked at the blonde, in the other end of the hall.

"Of course you won't! That would be so .. evil!" Hermione shrieked.

"Oh admit it, -you're just mad it wasn't your idea!" Ron sprouted.

"Am not!"

"Am!"

"Am not!"

"GUYS!" Harry shouted. Hermione took a book from her purse and started reading. Ron smirked: "So Harry, what do you think?" He smiled his most charming smile.

"I already told you-" Harry tried, but was interrupted by a furious Ron. "But Harry! Think about all the times he called me Weasel, and Hermione .. mud- mudblood!" He spit the word out with disgust.

Ron was right, but maybe they could all be friends now, maybe he and Draco could be friends. Maybe even more! But then again, he had been a real jerk over the last years. Couldn't blame him with that father, though..

Ron stopped Harry's stream of thoughts: "Do it for us? " the puppy-dog eyes did it.

"All right, I'm in.." Harry let out a quiet moan.

Draco froze as he met Harry's sparkling green eyes, and then Harry smiled! Draco's heart missed a beat, feeling he's cheeks getting hot; maybe life didn't hate him after all?

Harry almost felt bad. Okay, -understatement, he felt awful. Then he got back to his senses. Gryffindors wasn't as innocent as they looked, and the sorting hat was right; Harry would have done well in Slytherin.

Draco had been awful to Harry and his friends, -now it was pay back time! He smirked; and he didn't have to dump the Slytherin prince immediately..

Draco would normally have acted like that. He would have been his icy, cold self. But during the summer, nothing was no longer, as it once was. Well, he was still the same person, or at least that much you can be the same, after getting beaten up every night. And though, he was a nerve wrack, he put on his "cool-face", as Harry walked towards the Slytherin table.

"Potter." He said coldly, but Harry saw the childish happy glimt, in Draco's eyes. "Draco!" Harry said, smiling widely. Draco's eyes narrowed; "Since when, did I gave you the permission to use my first name?"

Harry loosened his tie, unbuttoning the first bottoms, on his shirt. "It's hot in here.." he said changing the subject. "Y-you could say so.." Draco coughed out.

"So Draco, why don't we forget about the past few years? Friends?" Harry smirked. A small voice, Draco's old self, told Draco to say something insulting back. He didn't listen. "Friends." Draco smiled.

He almost looked like an angel, and the smile made Harry shiver. He would have leaned down and kissed him, on the soft, peachy lips.. Harry's eyes flew open, his cheeks flushing pink. Their lips were inches apart.

"See you in class." Harry turned around hurrying to the Gryffindor table. "Bye .. Harry .." Draco whispered.

Blaise shook his head; "Looks like somebody, got the hods for you.!" A smirked showed on Draco's face. He couldn't believe his own luck. Now he would go for a shower. A nice cold one..

Ron grinned: "That was very convincing, mate!" he patted Harry on the shoulder. Harry smiled to his best friend. Ron didn't have to know he wasn't acting..

Draco ran his hands throw the silky wet hair. The only thing that filled his mind, was Harry's smile, his green sparkling eyes, the way he said his name, Draco, his **real** name. Oh, and the way Harry unbuttoned his shirt.. He shuddered and turned on the cold water.

"Good night!" Harry yelled out in the over crowded common room. The first years had some of a welcome-party this year.. After a couple of butterbeers, Hermione had more than forgived Ron his wicked plans. Now the two were cuddled together in front of the fireplace.

"G'night mate," Ron growled, "I might be up .. a little later.." he smirked at the drunk Hermione. Hermione just waved, then giggled. Harry left his to friends, making his way up the stairs.

After the shower, Draco was in a good mood. He felt like partying, and only the god knows , it was ages since he had felt that way.

The Slytherin dungeons, echoed with students having fun. You could even find Gryffindors at their homecoming party.

Blaise yelled something in what looked like a hairbrush. Turned out it was Pansy's hairbrush. He waved at Draco, and Draco went laughing over to his drunk friend. "Draco, have a beer.."

"Thanks Blaise.." Draco nodded and downed the beer.

He knew he really shouldn't. He wasn't used to that muggle-alcohol stuff, but what could possibly happen?

After a few more beers he found out..

"And now,-" somebody might have casted a spell on that hairbrush, course Blaise's voice was loud, and everybody went silent. It was like a mai-microphone, Draco thought, remembering the weird thing, he once saw in muggle-studies. "Welcome, our own, one and only, prince of Slytherin!"

"Take it away Malfoy!" Blaise said pulling the hairbrush in Draco's hand. Draco sighed: maybe people really did care about him. He took in the sight of Slytherin students waiting for him to make a move.

But would they have cared about him if he weren't pureblood? He continued in his mind. Right now he didn't care. He took a firm grab on the hairbrush.

Harry lied in his bed, trying to sleep. He smiled as he heard Ron, carry Hermione, up the stairs to the girls' dorm. "Ron," she giggled, "we really should be studying.."

Things were too good to be true. Harry was happier, then he had been in a long time. Though, he still couldn't sleep. He pulled out the Marauders map. He took a quick look; Ron and Hermione, both in the girls' dorm .. and then something was going on at the Slytherin dungeons .. Draco was still up.. Harry took on his slippers, and covered his pyjamas with the invisibility cloak.

He slipped unnoticed, past the drunk Gryffindors, the fat-lady let him out, and he headed for the dungeons.

"My dear servants," Draco murmured "ladies and gentlemen." He smiled his perfect smile. "This song is for Ha- eeh, Pansy.." Pansy shrieked and pretended to faint.

"Are you lonesome to night .. are you sorry to night? .. Are you sorry we drifted apaaaart?"

"Oh, yes! Oh, yes I am Draco!" a girl screamed. "The king liiiiiives!" a Ravenclaw added.

Draco seemed to know all the lines of an Elvis song. In his sober state he would never admit his passion for muggle music. Neither would he grab a hairbrush and start singing. But the Slytherin prince wasn't exactly sober..

Harry entered the Slytherin common room, by charming a first year Slytherin. "Oh, you're Harry Potter, right?" Harry beamed. He pulled of his cloak, and froze: There was Draco, in the middle of the room, on a table, with a hairbrush in his hand, -singing?

Draco ended the song. "More! Mooore!" Whatever, he had all night.. And people really seemed to like his voice, the room was like a big dance floor. "Ok.. This song, is for my love.!"

Harry was stunned. "Some say love it is a river .. that drowns the tender reed, .. some say love it is a razor .. that leaves your soul to bleed," until today Draco would have agreed with that. "some say love it is a hunger .. an endless aching neeeeed!"

"I say love it is a flower –and you, it's only seed." Draco locked eyes with Harry. Harry blushed and smiled. A girl bombed into him, spilling beer all over him. Right now he didn't care. The song was so beautiful, and the song was for him.

"It's the heart afraid of breaking .. that never .. learns to dance .. It's the dream afraid of waking .. that never .. takes the chance.." Draco continued, still keeping eye contact with the stunned Harry.

"It's the one .. who want be taken .. that never .. seems to giiiiive! It's the soul afraid of dying .. that never learns to live.." Draco wasn't afraid of dying, he just wanted to kiss Harry, before he did so..

"When the night has been too lonely .. and the road has been to long .. and you think that love is only .. for the lucky … and the stroooong! Just remember .. in the winter .. far beneath the bitter snows .. lies the seed that with the suns love .. in the spring .. becomes the rose.."

"That's all for to night, ladies and gentlemen.." he ignored the begging students and handed Blaise the hairbrush. Then Draco walked towards Harry..

.o0So, this was the first chapter. I hope you liked it as much, as I enjoyed writing it! Review and that'll make my day.. I promise you some serious snogging in next chapter. Love ya' all (that is, if you guys review Big-Puppy-Dog-Eyes)!0o.

Bryjin

Oh! And I apologise for words spelled wrong .. stuff like that. I really tried my best.!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	2. A night to remember

**Wow**, I got reviews! Thank you so much, you don't know how much I appreciate it..

**Ahya Reyn:** A beta.? . ; **Looks up in the dictionary **Well, I'm happy you liked it. I was kind of curious if people would know the songs. Thanks for reviewing.! .

**Soul kid:** I know it. English isn't my main language, so I do the best I can, and my computer spell checks it. Yep, a little cliffhanger there. So what are you waiting for.? Go read.! Thanks and keep reviewing.! .

**CloverRock:** I really like the song too. I can't get why people laughs, it's a great song.! O.o I like my story so far too. I hope the new chapter is ok.?

**Serena:** Thank you for enjoying.! I can't really believe Ron and Hermione like each other too. (I want Ron.! . ;) I hurried up, and wrote this chapter. Oh.. And they'll kiss.. XD

**LPRDMC:** I see your point. School really sucks. I don't like you calling yourself my secret lover, even if it's on xanga. **Grrgh.! **I hope you get "unexpected" started again, last night I began on a YGO fic. I think it'll turn out good.! A chapter for you, my dear sex-crazed friend.! .

**SexAy-iranian23:** Yep, second chapter up for you. Glad you liked it. .

**Sis:** Aww sis. Buhu.! I miss you so much. Second chapter for you my lovely sis. .

.o0First of all, thank you for reading this.! I'll try my best.. There'll be** "sex" **in this chapter.. (No not _very _described sex.) It's **male x male**. Now you're **WARNED**! **Evil laugh** No, I don't want anyone to feel offended, so please do not read the sex-part, instead of sending flamers. Okay.? I wrote this in the middle of the night, but I hope it'll meet your standards anyhow. Enough of this, on with the story. Enjoy the ride on my emotional roller coaster.! Or something0o.

This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers… 

Part two

"Draco," Harry said in lack of words.. What else should he say.?

"Schh," Draco placed a cold finger on Harry's soft lips.

He wondered how he got the courage to do this. He pulled an arm, around Harry's waist, dragging him closer. Finally he pressed his lips against Harry's. Surprised that Harry met him half way.

First Harry had been stunned. But then again it felt like the most natural thing in the world. As it was meant to be. Fate. He deepened the kiss. You only lived once.

Draco eagerly departed his lips as Harry's tongue begged for entrance. Tongues dancing, passionately. His world was spinning around. Forgot was everything. Every single person in the over crowded room. Hi dad, his mom. A new world of pleasure. The two boys were only focused on each other.

They broke apart, gasping for air. Only to let lips meet again.

"Yak, -that's gross!" A girl stated. "Yeah, get a room fags.." a boy agreed. The two boys, opened their eyes in surprise, facing reality. Everyone stared at them, grossed out. "Drakey-poo!" Pansy shrieked. "I thought you loved me!" Crocodile tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, you're such a drama queen.." Blaise said calm. "I think it's cute."

"My room, -that way.." Draco nodded slightly, pointing out a door. Harry agreed without any words. Words didn't matter anymore. Then he childish turned around, sticking his tongue out, at the students. "You're just jealous!" he maid a grimace. Draco smiled at this. He was so sweet. Childish or not.

- - - - -

The boy's entered Draco's room, locking the door. A big four-poster bed, stood in the corner. Everything had a shining green, or a silver-like grey. Like Draco's eyes, Harry thought.

Harry shook his head; who would have thought, The-Boy-Who-Lived would end up in Draco Malfoy's bed? But as a matter of fact he did.

"Silencio.." Draco muttered, and couldn't hold back a smirk. Harry was in the middle of nearly, ripping of his shirt. Draco was more than happy to help him with this. He sighed, as he saw Harry's six-pack. He let his fingertips, slide over Harry's bare chest: Where had he been hidding this?

Draco kissed Harry's neck, sucking, gently biting, the soft, golden skin. His tongue leaving a wet trail. He played with the nipple, letting his tongue rest in the navel. Harry moaned slightly.

Harry's breath, was quicker, heavier. He had never tried anything like this. "Not fair." He hissed. "Malfoy's not fair.." Draco murmured continuing letting his tongue slide over his abdomen. "Take your shirt of!" Harry insisted.

"Whatever.." Draco pulled of his shirt.

Harry froze: Draco's body was filled with blue marks, -bruises. Draco blinked back tears. He should have known it would end like this. Life did hate him. "I understand .. I understand if you don't want me.."

Harry's heart was filled with sadness. No one should be treated like this. "Of course I still want you.!" You're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on, he continued in his mind. "Who did this too you?" Harry said, his voice thick with anger.

"I .. falled down the stairs.." Draco tried. Harry's green orbs, narrowed; "You expect me to believe that.?"

No, no no!Harry's mind screamed. You're only following Ron's plan. Nothing more, you don't like him! You don't care. Okay, denial is the name. Maybe I do like him a little..Harry settled with this for a while. Yeah right. You love him,a voice told him.

His thoughts were interrupted by Draco's voice. "It was my dad, okay?" he said disgruntled.

"Your dad? I mean I know his strict but .. this?" he slightly came back to reality. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Harry, calm down. I'm okay. Now please, can we continue?" Harry couldn't help but smile. He nodded, then leaned down and kissed Draco. It felt like he was kissing him, with all his soul. And maybe he did. Harry gently kissed the bruises, as if it, could make them go away.

Draco pulled Harry down. The silk beneath them sparkled. He smirked as Harry's eyes widened. Hee, hee, he had probably never did this before. He got rid of the rest of their clothes.

- - -XD - - -

Next morning 

_- - -_

At the Gryffindor common room, nobody noticed the missing Harry. " I have a headache" Neville complained. Ginny was cuddled together in an armchair, sleeping peacefully. Everyone had partied, as if there was no tomorrow.

In the girls dorm, a sleeping Hermione, dreamed about kissing Ron. Then she remembered she was mad at him. She slightly opened her eyes. And froze. Someone was lying by her side. Filled with horror, Hermione turned around. No! She just couldn't have done _that _no matter, how drunk she was.

A lock of read hair, showed from beneath the carpet. Not Ron, not Ron.. She gasped. The carpets moved, then a face with freckles showed. "Morning 'Mione.." Ron moaned, and lazily stretched his body.

"Get out .. of my bed.." Hermione coughed out, trying to control her voice. Ron barely moved. "I _said _get out .. of _my_ bed!" Ron looked surprised at her. "GET OUT!" She screamed. "NOW!" she said pointing at the door. Ron's cheeks flushed: "But Moine'.." he said. Hermione's mouth was snapped. She pointing finger trembled. So did her downer lip.

Ron jumped out the bed, as a horrified rabbit. "Err, can I have my clothes?" he tried. "Out!" Hermione blinked back tears. How could he have done this to her? Used her like that?!She slammed the door after him, then sat down the on the bed. She bursted out in tears.

- - -

Draco looked at the sleeping Harry. Afraid of him to wake. Would he remember anything of the night before? Or would it all go back to the way it was before? He moaned. At least, he had kissed him now. He smiled for himself. He had finally done it: and it felt good.

Harry was weirdly sore all over the body. Then it all came to him. He had gived his virginity, to Draco Malfoy of all people, because of some stupid plan. And then, he had liked it! "I love you.." Harry cuddled up against Draco. Why did he say that? That was a stupid thing to say. Harry didn't really care.

Draco heart jumped, butterflies playing quidditch in his stomach. He did remember! And this was a better respond that he had ever hoped for. "love you too Pot-head.." he groaned.

"Ah, -you're hair smells like vanilla." Harry mumbled into Draco's silky hair. "Emh.. Thanks.. So what did you-"

he stopped, Harry was already asleep. Draco closed his eyes and finally gone back to dreamland as well. He dreamed of devastating green eyes, and messy black hair.

---

"Some of an morning.." Ron stated. Hermione would get over it. But the hurt look in her eyes, haunted him. They hadn't exactly done something bad. She had fallen sleep. Ron's stomach rumbled. There would soon be breakfast in the Great Hall. He decided to sit with Seamus, Ginny and Neville for once. Hermione just needed some time alone.

He turned to the boy's dorm. Harry wasn't in his bed. He smiled, he surely hoped the one Harry had spent the night with, was a bit more of an morning person. Ron smiled. Yeah, everything would be just fine, he assured himself.

---

Hermione brushed her bushy hair. Ron was such an evil bastard. He was evil against her and Malfoy. If she just could perform the crucio curse.. Hmm, maybe Malfoy could teach her? A weak smile spread on her face, at the thought. Now she would go for a shower, and prepare for classes.

---

.o0No this is not the end.. There's more! So stay tuned! I'll always happy for reviews, and I'll answer 'em all personally.. Even if I get one hundred and fifty.0o.

Love 'ya all if you review.! Mmrh.!

As always I apologise for words spelled wrong.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
